Beast In The Shadows
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Jedam, Matt/Jay, Phil/Mor. What he saw that night has haunted him. It started out w/ a few animals. But then people start turning up in the same way. Werewolf fic. OOC, AU, OCs, horror.
1. Serene Settings

**He knows what he saw that night. It's haunted him. It started off w/ a few animal killings. But then people are found mutilated in the same way and Wes and his friends encounter something out of their living nightmares. Jedam, Phil/Mor, Matt/Jay, Randy/OMC/Ted. Chris Jericho, different characters. Werewolf fic. AU, non-wrestling, OOC, OCs, sex, language, violence, horror, character deaths. I own nothing, except for a few characters created for whatever purpose. Yes, for once I gave my little OC more of a staring role. This has been for a shitload of writing practice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beast In The Shadows;<br>Chapter one/ 'Serene Settings'  
>Rated; M L (horror theme)  
>Characters; Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland. My OCs are Wes &amp; Margaret Myers...<strong>

(Last Month)

_The night was warm. Humid. Miles of grass stretched out over the field, blanketed in the moonlight but subtly shadowed by the surrounding trees and bushes. It was beautiful and serene and the perfect place to roam in solitude. The grass tickled underneath its hands and feet as it slowly crept toward the lone animal that stood in the field. The cow was large. Meaty. Would be just right for the slaughter.. or a slaughter.. _

_The creature was so hungry just at the sight of the cow and drool began to drip from his open jaws, down the sharp teeth that those jaws housed. Its pointed ears twitched as the cow mooed, shifting its weight and its tail slapping up. It was unsure of the danger. It had gotten loose and it had wandered. Those greener pastures wouldn't seem so much so in a second. _

_The creature arched back on its legs, readying itself before pouncing, digging teeth and nails into the cow's flesh and taking the animal down with its strength. The poor animal never stood a chance, all it could do was let out those awful scared-cow mooing sounds, as if it were a call for help that would never come._

-xx-

(Present- May)

Jeff Hardy sat out on his back porch as he did every afternoon in the summer. He found it relaxing to just sit and ponder. Some days he would draw or write. It was peaceful right now and quiet. In the distance he heard some mumbled chatter from neighbors, kids playing and dogs barking, the occasional car or truck, but that was it. His house was at the corner. He liked it there. He had privacy and seclusion. The backside of the house was surrounded by trees and bushes and there was a fence behind those. The field behind it contained cattle that wasn't his. But it wasn't his property on the other side of that fence, so he didn't much care.

Jeff looked up as the branch on the tall looming tree above his house rustled. Two birds flew from it, the smaller bird diving and smacking into the other one. Jeff shook his head. Fucking birds. Stifling a yawn, Jeff gazed around. Between some bush and a few small trees was this large opening that would lead like a nature made archway into the field if it were not for the fence. There in the way of it sat a large bale of hay. It had sat there for awhile now, Jeff reckoned. He couldn't remember. He was used to bale's of hay and the sound of the tractor or cattle. There was no tractor running right now and Jeff assumed all the cattle were locked away in the barn down the hill... or just under some other shade trees. But they weren't there and it was just peaceful.

To the side of the house was their storage buildings, large tubs containing holiday decorations and clothes and junk that weren't in current use sat locked away in them as well as their bikes. Jeff was often caught staring at the buildings as if something would pop out from behind them and come running after him. Jeff then glanced behind himself to see Adam tucked up on his lounge chair, book in hand and eyes glued to their pages. A little smile tugged at Adam's lips and they parted. Jeff expected his lover to scold him and tell him he was being paranoid again, but instead, Adam licked his fingers and turned the page of his paperback. Jeff's eyes narrowed and Adam only nodded. He didn't need to say it and Jeff was sure Adam was watching him out of the corner of his eye. His baby was a typical nagging wife. And Adam could do two things at once; read and keep watch over Jeff.

Jeff sighed and sat back. It was usually so nice for them to do this. Sit out on the porch in the shade of the trees in the afternoon. Adam would read and Jeff would usually draw. It was nice and cozy. But Jeff felt a serious lack of inspiration lately and drawing or writing wasn't coming to him. He was suffering from a creative block. The worst kind of thing ever.

Jeff stiffened and sat up in his chair. "I think.. Imma go start dinner." He announced before rising.

"Kay, babe." Adam replied, popping his neck and his attention staying solely on his book. He was already halfway through the damn thing and he'd just bought it yesterday.

Jeff shook his head and went back inside via the backdoor and into the kitchen. By all means, he was supposed to be the "boy" in their relationship.. but Adam simply wasn't allowed to cook after he nearly burned the kitchen down. The poor man could burn cereal. But it was fine. Jeff grew up without a mom, he and his brother Matt had to learn how to do things like cook and do laundry and survive fast. Jeff and Adam also simply didn't care about those kinds of stereotypes. They did things how they wanted to. Traveled to the beat of their own drums. It worked and they couldn't be happier.

-xx-

(-The next day-)

Wesley Myers was not happy. He didn't like staying with his mother at all. But what was he going to do? He had been tossed out of his apartment and for right now this had to do. His belongings and shit were either in storage or here, but some of it was still at his ex's house. Of course he could go live with his dad, but his father lived about three hours away and he liked it here. His parents had split up years ago. His father just couldn't handle his mother's addictions or her obsessions. Not that Wes could blame him. He lived with his father during the time she was in rehab. She at least tried on a few occasions to change. Now it was good days and bad days.

The 45 year old woman stood in the doorway as she watched her son pull the shirt over his head. Margaret Myers narrowed her grayish blue eyes as she shifted on her 5'7 foot frame. Her hair was loose, the underside of it dyed black and the top part blonde. To some it would look like she was trying to be young and having a mid-life crisis. But she had always been that way. Wild and dangerous. Too much of a rebel, but never knew how to stop. She had been poison and she knew Wes could see it. The way he looked at her, he resented her.

"Where are you going, Wesley?" She asked after clearing her throat.

"In town." Wes sighed.

"And then?"

Wes huffed. For Jesus fuck's sake, he was 26! "Maybe to Jeff and Adam's." He shrugged.

"It doesn't look right, Wesley." She said disapprovingly.

"Why not?" Another shrug.

"They're fucking married."

Wes snorted. "So? A gay guy can't be around other married gay men without it leading to an orgy or something? Jeez, Mom. Out of all your bullshit, I thought you were open-minded. I didn't know you were a closet homophobe."

"Don't you say that. You know better than that." She said sternly. And it wasn't in defense. His mother had nothing against gays. After all, a younger cousin of hers named Chester was bisexual. There had even been rumors that Wes's father was curious and he and Marge- as she was often called- had "experimented" in their younger days with guys and girls before they became serious and had Wes. He knew better. But damn, it felt good sometimes to get under her skin.

"Maybe _you_ just don't want people to talk." Wes hide a smirk as he ran his fingers through his shoulder-length black hair.

She stepped back.

"Just looking out for me?" He nodded. He was being a smart-ass. He knew.

"Wesley Charles, you are not too big to take over my knee." Her heart pounded. She was flushed. Embarrassed.

Wes simply smiled and kissed his seething mother on the cheek before moving around past her.

"I'm not waiting up for you." She reminded.

"I have a key." Wes called as he left. He hadn't thought about Chester. Maybe he could go stay with him for a few days. Ches was a mechanic... Would probably put Wes to work as usual. Nah. Wes hated cleaning that garage.

* * *

><p><strong>This first chp was boring, I apologize. It gets better.. I think.. (I'm already 9 chps in) I guess I can say I "own" the following; Wes &amp; Margaret Myers (Wes is influenced by someone but I can't say anymore) Quincy (he's just an old farmer dude) Chester (who prob won't pop up- he's been in development) Wes's parents weren't originally supposed to be divorced, but they just are in this fic. His mom wasn't originally supposed to be any kind of addict, but she is in this fic. I once had a lovely backstory of how Margaret &amp; Toby (Wes's dad) met. They worked in a bar together, Marge was a waitressbad ass biker chick & Toby was a nerdy bartender. I dunno if it ever fit Wes tho. & originally he was supposed to have an older brother named Dudley. But I changed that. Every time I start a new fic or plot, I worry myself to death over if anyone will be interested or like it or give a damn. Well, w/ this one (& w/ 'Poison' too, I guess) Imma just be totally selfish. I'm writing this for me. B/c I got the idea in my head while sitting outside one afternoon, reading a book and I just started writing. And maybe just writing was what I needed. It's what I need sometimes. **


	2. The Pumps

**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, eh.. I came to the conclusion that it'd being boring served a purpose. To show how happy & normal their lives were before being shattered piece by piece. It peaked an interest, so that's good enuff, lol. LadyDragonsblood, I'd not go that far, but thanks ;) I guess that's why I don't wanna write for profit. I'm having fun w/ this project and not everybody is gonna like it, but eh. I'm happy w/ the ones who do. My whole life I've lived in places that seem scarier of a night. Where I am now is like that, so many bushes & trees that make it so dark. & we have storage buildings. Jeff's paranoia is usually my own. Only I'm worse! redsandman99, thank you :) DesertEagle16, Whoa, no shooting peoples just yet, Wes is unhappy to live w/ mother, amongst other things that are yet to be explained. Besides, he's got bigger problems.. Hehe, that's my boys :P Thanks bunches, xD. Rhiannamator, that may be true. That also may be my problem O.o I like when my creatures are kept in a little bit of mystery at first... I'm glad you're hooked, my Love ;D My Jedam gets to be peaceful for a smidge.. not worrying about anyone breaking them up.. just killing them.. Oh, my poor baby. (snuggles) Mean ole creative blocks. They're the ultimate evil :( I like troubled for her. Meh, I shall get it right eventually. Thanks, Precious, as always.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beast In The Shadows;<br>Chapter two/ 'The Pumps'  
>Rated; M L, S (anal, fisting)  
>Characters; Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland, Phil Brooks, Jay Reso. My OCs are Wes, Ribbit, &amp; old man Quincy I guess... they are fictional.<br>**

The Pumps was a gas station named in the 1980s and very lazily so. Now it was sited as Pumps Gas, Snacks & Shop, but it was still just called The Pumps. Wes scratched at his head as he stood in front of the magazine rack. His mind was still on his current living arrangements. Maybe he could move in with a friend and pay rent.. Nah, that wouldn't work. Wes skimmed right over the issues of People, TV Guide, Star, Seventeen and crap and picked up Fangoria. It was a lovely little thing to be in the gas station selection, but the owner was a fan. It delighted Wes. All that gory horror and articles on horror flicks, some that he'd never seen.

"I'm telling you, dude.. it was like seriously. The. Worst. Thing. I had ever saw. Blood and guts everywhere." A voice said slowly. It was Ribbit. The town conspirator. Nothing unusual. Ribbit was only 29 and was already the town nutjob. He claimed to have seen UFOs and been abducted by little green men. As for how he got to be known as Ribbit, there had been rumors when he was a kid that he ate live frogs and you could see them jumping around in panic from inside his belly and when he opened his mouth you could hear them.. well, ribbiting. Of course, there was no truth to this, even if Ribbit himself would tell you it _was_ true. He was just like that.

Wes risked a glance over at the guy and the dude he was talking to. Jason Reso, Adam's best friend, looked unimpressed. "Really? And you saw this?" He seemed to not believe him.

Ribbit nodded and scratched his head through his blue and white stripped skull cap. It was about 80 degrees out and good ole Ribbit was wearing his signature skull cap over his blond hair and a big, blue-hooded sweat shirt with his baggy blue jeans, held up by an over-sized belt pulled way too tightly around his skinny waist. Ribbit was a sight to see. "I was there, man. Something got in there and gutted Quincy's cows. It was horrible. That was the.." Ribbit went blank, his brown eyes darting around as he thought. He held up his hand, covered by a black fingerless glove and counted. "Fifth one in two months. It's bizarre. Something is making hamburgers outta old man Quin's cows and it ain't a slaughterhouse, bro. I think the E.T.s are hungry." Ribbit pointed upward and then laughed at his own self. "Naw, man, but seriously. Its fucking creepy."

Jay shook his head stoically. "That's awesome... but I kindly have planet earth to get back to. It's nice this time of year. You should visit it sometime. Good seeing you, Ribbit."

"You too, bro. Peace out." He even did the peace sign and walked away. He grabbed up some Slim Jim's on the way out. "Hey, yo, Phil! Put these on my tab!"

Phil Brooks emerged from the back. "You don't have a tab, you lazy bum!"

"S'all good." Ribbit called, giving a thumbs up.

Phil growled. "Hey, you asshole! Get back here and pay! I'm gonna start calling the police! Ugh!" He groaned as Ribbit was clear out of sight.

Wes had been in line but had frozen. The thought of five cattle mutilations in two months. Yeah, he'd heard rumors. Ribbit wasn't the best source of truth.. but it still creeped Wes out. Shit, Jeff lived by Quincy's field. It was strange.

"Wes? Earth to Wes! Yoo-hoo! Wesley!" Phil snapped his fingers in front of the black-haired boy from behind the register.

Wes shook his head. "Ye-yeah..?"

"You alive?"

Wes nodded. "Yeah."

Phil waved his hand in the way Ribbit had been. "Don't let that cockatoo stress you out. Mumbo-jumbo is all it is."

"Ah, mumbo, perhaps. Jumbo, perhaps not." Chris Irvine put in as he went through with his broom.

"You shut up and sweep, wrench." Phil barked, ringing Wes's magazines up. "Fucking fine selection, my good sir." He commented, shifting through them.

Chris stopped and put a hand on his hip. "Did you just call me a wrench? Like a wrench-wrench?"

"It's cuz you're such a tool." Jay remarked, swinging an arm across Chris's shoulders.

"Fuck you." Chris muttered, trying to shrug Jay off him.

Jay kissed him on the cheek and Chris shuddered. "You wish, sweetcheeks."

"Yuck!" Chris began wiping at his cheek. "Philly, I need a break! Jay gave me his Jay-germs and I need to be scrubbed down!"

"It can wait." Phil said, taking Wes's money and getting his change out of the drawer.

-xx-

Adam's nails dug into the couch cushions, he was bent over the arm and Jeff's hands gripped to his shoulders as his hips snapped against the blonde's, pounding into him and sending little sparks of pleasure through him every time Jeff's cock stabbed that hidden button. It was spontaneous and just of the moment. They had started kissing and then Adam found himself bent over, their pants currently around their ankles. Sometimes their love making was slow and filled with lovely little pillow talk. Other times it was rough and passionate and filled with dirty sex talk that would make a sailor blush. But then there were the times when it was quick and hard and the only things that escaped them were moans and the occasional utterance of a curse word or each others names.

"Uhm.. Jeff, please.." Adam murmured, bucking back into Jeff and arching his back so coaxingly.

Jeff reached beneath Adam, taking hold of his cock and stroking him hard, receiving a beautiful purred groan for his efforts.

"Jeff.. can't.. couch.." Adam panted.

"Gotcha." Jeff pushed a towel under Adam's hips and he felt the blonde tense up, whining his name as he came.

Adam tightened up, squeezing Jeff's cock as he did so. It was his favorite part. Making Jeff follow him in orgasm. Adam lay against the cushions, still vibrating in orgasmic haze. He smiled when he heard Jeff curse as he came inside him. Jeff thrust a few more times, milking his orgasm before stilling, panting and wonderfully delirious.

A knock at the door made them both raise up and look at each other.

"Shit." Jeff inhaled and quickly began fixing himself.

Adam groaned. "Oh, uh-huh. Bad timing." He agreed, trying to fix himself as well. They got their pants fastened and then started fussing over each others hair, smoothing it out and wiping at the others face as they tried to cool down.

The knock persisted.

"Coming!" Jeff hollered, rolling up the cum-stained towel and tossing it in a bedroom.

Wes stood there as both men opened the door. They smiled eerily at him. A little too fake and both were flushed and out of breath. "You two just got done fucking." It did not take a genius.

Jeff slouched and frowned.. Adam turned even redder.

"So?" Jeff said, motioning with his hand. "We're adults here. Shit, Wes. You sound like Matt." He thought it may actually have been Matt. His cursed brother had a radar for when Jeff was busy and just had to need something or be bothersome at that time.

Wes giggled and came right in and Jeff shut the door and pushed his hair back.

Wes sat down on the couch.. away from the far end. It looked rumpled and Adam was still flushed and wide eyed. Jeff had got them all drinks and was busy sipping on his soda.

"So.. did you guys hear about the... Quincy's cows?" Wes asked.

Adam looked up. "Oh, shit. Not you too."

"It's all just a bunch of bullshit, Wes. People bored and talking." Jeff added, staring in the way of the field as if there wasn't a wall there blocking his view. He hadn't seen the cows roaming in the field in a long time and that was a bit strange.

Wes shrugged. "People in town were talking. I wondered if you heard anything."

Jeff shook his head. He may have lived by Quincy's field, but he never talked to the man. "I never see the old man. I saw him once out in town. He keeps to himself." Besides, Quincy lived way on the other side of a hill a ways from Jeff's house. They weren't exactly neighbors. The house and the barn and shit weren't in the area of the field that was by Jeff's, so Quincy's business didn't ever concern him.

"Who exactly was talking about this?" Adam asked.

"Ribbit was telling Jay at The Pumps." Wes said.

Both Jeff and Adam scoffed. "Ribbit?" Adam snorted.

"That idiot don't know his ass. He says a lot of crazy shit." Jeff muttered, crossing his arms.

Wes nodded. "Just curious. Quincy's a creepy old bat anyhow."

Both men nodded assent.

Later Wes stood in the kitchen with Jeff. The conversation was about the same as always. "I need to get out of there. I can't live with her anymore."

"Move in with us for a few days." Jeff suggested, checking on Adam's cupcakes in the oven.

Wes gave a humorless laugh. "No. Mom says it looks 'suspicious'."

Jeff shrugged. "Did you ever get your stuff from Randy?"

Wes shook his head. "Not all of it. Dick's still holding some CDs, clothes and shit. He has some pictures I drew. How fucked up is that? He's holding some pics I fucking drew. Those are mine, Jeff."

"I'm sorry, Wes." Jeff offered.

"Whatever. It's whatever." He muttered, leaning back against the chair and raking his hair back.

"You couldn't stay with him, y'know. It wasn't your fault." Jeff said quietly.

"We might'a could've worked it out... I just.." Wes sighed and found a fascinating spot on the floor to watch.

"You caught him in bed with another guy!" Jeff reminded.

Wes shook his head. He knew that all too well. "I just wish.. he could've talked to me." He looked up. "I didn't know I made him so unhappy... I had to leave. I couldn't.. He begged me. Said he was sorry. Such bullshit. I couldn't.. every time I looked at him, I saw them in bed together. I saw that little bitch look up at me and grin from under _my _boyfriend."

Jeff put his hands on Wes's shoulders before taking his head in his hands. "He's not worth it. You'll find someone who treats you better some day."

Wes only looked down as Jeff patted him on the cheek and went back to his cupcakes.

-xx-

Wes stood out on Jeff's back porch. It was night now and the bright full moon shown large and golden up through the hanging tree limps that shadowed the house. It was ominous and spooky and mysteriously beautiful.

Wes brought the cup of coffee up to his lips, taking a slow sip and savoring the taste. There was a delicate breeze in the air and it blew his hair gently, tickling his neck. He had the porch light on and just stared out over the trees and bushes into the dark open field. It was unusually quiet. No crickets or frogs or other things that accompanied summer time. There weren't even any bats flying about above the light pole out front. Which was peculiar. It was quiet and desolate. It felt like staring out across a whole different planet.

Wes shook his hair out of his eyes and spotted the open "archway", as Jeff called it, and the bale of hay that blocked it. He was accustomed to the sight by now. But as his hazel eyes searched the hay bale, he spotted something that at first he thought was a mirage. There, peeking over the end of the hay bale, was the head of a massive wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>I looked up the name The Pumps. I found it's a Canadian rock band, I think. That's all I know about it, but it was amusing.. I was reading a book called The Store, about an evil store simply named The Store that took over this small town. (sleep deprived giggle) Lazily named things :P This fic does get more intense, it's just a steady build. Also, I promise more sex... better sex.. (nods) Yeah. I have no fucking clue why I like the concept of Wes w Randy.. after ClusterFuck it's like they broke up & I'm creating unrelated patterns. I don't think Ribbit's based off anyone.. but he reminds me of if Dil Pickles from the Rugrats grew up & got on pot. (blinks) **


	3. Seeing Is Unbelieving

**LadyDragonsBlood, well, I'm naturally paranoid. It's easy for me to get a little creeped out. Haha, that is a scary thought, lol. You might want covers for all of Jeff & Adam's house, come to think of it.. BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, well, good. I hope it stays that way, lol. redsandman99, (giggles) The wolf is deff not a friend... at least in wolf-form.. RKOCMJHGIRL, thanks! Animal Luvr 4 Life, thank you.. Um, how 'bout now?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beast In The Shadows;<br>Chapter three/ 'Seeing Is Unbelieving'  
>Rated; M L, S (fondling, fucking, fisting, sucking)  
>Characters; Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland, Phil Brooks, John Morrison, Chris Jericho (for a brief second). Wes &amp; Ribbit are my OCs.<strong>

At first Wes couldn't believe it. He closed his eyes and shook his head and when he looked back and searched the bale of hay, the wolf was gone. He didn't know if he had imagined it or not. He'd been staring right at it and it stared back at him. Was it a wolf? He knew what a wolf looked like. It had a long wolf-like snout and pointed ears. Its eyes were shining yellow and it grinned at him in the way a dog would "grin" when it was panting.. only it didn't look like it was panting, but actually fucking grinning. Wes didn't think there were any wolves in this part.. he wasn't sure.. It was a wolf.. Could it have been a dog? A German Shepard maybe? Could the old man have gotten a dog to watch his cattle?

But Wes didn't hear it run off or anything... Did his tired mind just conjure up the image in his head? Ugh. Wes groaned and rubbed his eyes. He heard a rustling sound and stilled. His heart pounded hard in his chest.

What if it hadn't ran away at all? What if it just hunkered down behind the hay bale? Could it hide behind it with its size? That thing was fucking huge!

It was, wasn't it?

Wes didn't know. His mind was going a mile a minute and he just wanted inside. Slowly he reached out for the door knob. A bang from inside made him jump and he heard Adam curse before Jeff jerked open the door.

"Wes, cupcakes are ready." He looked the boy over, he was paler than usual. His eyes were wide. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Adam shouted. "I hurt my toe! Come kiss it!"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Be there in a second, Adam!"

Wes snapped out of his moment and darted in the house past Jeff. Jeff shrugged and closed the backdoor, locking it behind him.

He just sat there, his cupcake untouched. He was still going over the encounter in his mind. He could still see it in his head, plain as day. The yellow-eyed wolf creature staring at him, grinning. Watching him? It was too real if he had just imagined it.

Jeff watched Adam as the blonde devoured his cupcake, getting icing all over his mouth. Jeff snickered at him before turning his attention to Wes. "Something wrong? You haven't touched your cupcake."

"Oh, gawd, Jeffy.." Adam babbled with a full mouth. "They're so gewd.."

"I'm not hungry.. sorry. I'm.. I need to go now." Wes said, standing up. He felt shaky and faint. He didn't know if he'd be able to drive home. He didn't know if he should tell Jeff and Adam what he saw or not. They'd probably think he was nuts. Hell, he thought he was going nuts so he might not blame them if they did.

"Okay.." Jeff nodded and got up to see Wes out. "What're you gonna do about your mom?"

"I dunno. I'm just tired. I'll sleep on it." Wes said, exiting the house and making his way quickly down the steps and getting out his keys. His hands trembled and he forced himself to stay calm, looking all around himself as he unlocked the door. As an old habit he checked the backseat of the car before getting in. "I'll call tomorrow."

"Okay! Be careful!" Jeff called and shut the door up as Wes closed his car door, locked it up and started the engine.

-xx-

Wes thanked every god he knew when he pulled into his mother's driveway and got inside safely. She was passed out, thankfully, and he locked himself in his room, checking in the closet and under the bed in a silly attempt to make sure that thing wasn't hiding in his room and waiting for him.

Of course, he found absolutely nothing.

Wes fell down on the bed, rubbing his hands over his eyes and laughing. He was being stupid. He was a grown man for fuck's sake. And yet, here he was acting scared over his imagination like a child. He was getting worked up because of the stories he'd heard about mutilated cattle and the Fangoria magazine didn't help and neither did his horror movie obsession. He'd watched too many movies and read too many books and comics.

He didn't bother to take his clothes off or nothing else, just let himself fall into a fitful sleep of grinning wolves and full moons and the dark of night.

-xx-

The next day, Wes had been anxious to call Jeff to make sure the thing he saw- he didn't wanna put a label on it just yet or say what he thought it was with the full moon and all- didn't break in and eat Jeff and Adam in the night. Naturally, the two were fine.

A week had passed with nothing much else on cattle mutilations or such. Ribbit had went back to talking about the government planting chips in people's asses and alien beings probing and interspecies breeding. Then he'd steal another thing from Pumps and Phil would chase him out, yelling about the cops to which everyone would laugh.

"Fuck it, Ribbit! I won't tell you again!" Phil yelled, picking up a candy bar Ribbit had dropped while running and taking it back in the store. "Oh, laugh it up!" He yelled at Chris, who indeed, continued to laugh at him. Phil put the candy bar back. "Morons." He muttered.

Wes snickered and continued on his drawing. He was sitting at the only table and chair in Pumps. It was for if someone bought a corndog or something and wanted to eat it there. There had been a couple more tables, but the owner got rid of them and put in an ice machine. Wes's corndog was untouched, his coffee half gone. He just kept sketching.

Phil peeked over his shoulder to see Wes shading in the face of a wolf standing behind a hay bale between some bushes and trees and behind a fence. "Wicked. You're a regular Rembrandt."

Wes snickered and shook his head. "More like Picasso."

"Nah, that's more Jeff Hardy's style." Chris cackled.

Phil snorted. "Psh, whatever.. What's the deal behind this?" He motioned to the drawing.

"Just something I saw in my head." Wes didn't know if he was lying or not. He'd dreamed about it and he indeed saw it every time he closed his eyes during the week since it happened.. if it _did_ happen.

-xx-

Phil whistled absently as he finished checking the store. Swinging his keys on his finger, he stopped at the door and locked it up tight before cutting off the lights. There was a light in the back that remained on to help him see. Phil turned his head as he heard a noise from the back. Chris had took his lazy ass home about an hour ago, and Phil assumed he was alone. He regarded the area suspiciously, turning slowly and starting to creep quietly towards the back. It was silent and he looked around the darkened empty gas station store. He locked up every night, so many times he'd done the same thing. But there were the nights when he felt uneasy and like maybe he wasn't alone. He ignored that his heart thumped a little harder and winced as his shoe squeaked on the floor as if it would blow his cover.

Another clatter made him freeze and his eyes narrowed. Oh, shit, this was bull. He was better than this. Phil readied his mace and stalked toward the back. Suddenly a figure whirled around in a fit of brown and... blue.

"Whoa, Philly. Sorry, baby. It's me." John Morrison said, tucking his long brown hair behind his ear and then smoothing out his tight blue-colored shirt. "I knocked some shit over. I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

Phil narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "And just why would you think I was scared?"

Mor grabbed the mace out his hand and held it up with a shrug. "Just a guess?"

Phil took his mace back and shoved the safety lock back over to closed before pocketing it. "Lucky guess." He helped Mor pick the stuff up, stopping to admire how his boyfriend's ass swayed as he bent to get stuff off the floor.

Mor squeaked as he felt a slap on his rump, followed by a hand roughly kneading it. "Phil.."

"Oh, yeah, baby.. uhm.." Phil purred, grabbing Mor by the hips and pulling him back against him.

Johnny giggled as he felt the bulge press against his ass. "Why you naughty naughty boy, you."

"Oh, baby, I'm not a boy." Phil whispered into Mor's ear.

"Hmm.. yeah?" Johnny said, turning his head back and kissing him.

Phil smiled when they broke. "Yeah." His breath was hitched. "I'm all man, baby.." He let his hand slide down to rub Mor between his legs, feeling him stiffen under his tight jeans. "Oh, fuck yeah.." He kissed him again as he unfastened his pants and slid his hand down inside.

Mor moaned into his mouth, wiggling back against him as he felt Phil's hand wrap around his cock, squeezing and stroking him. His lips went down to Johnny's neck and the brunette whimpered sweetly before pulling away and turning in Phil's arms. Phil was going to kiss him again, but he found Mor drop to his knees and lift his shirt up before undoing his belt.

"Oh, you slut." He teased. "Gonna blow me right here..?"

"You were just fondling me.." Mor grinned, pulling his pants down and releasing his cock. He took hold of it, stroking it a few times before licking around the head. "I'd talk about being a slut."

And Phil was going to dispute it too, seriously he was, but he groaned and arched up on his toes as he felt Mor's mouth slide over his cock head and down the shaft, sucking as he did so. Phil leaned back against the desk in the tiny back office, his hands going to his boyfriend's hair and tangling in those beautiful brown locks as Mor started to bob his head. It's not like they hadn't got dirty back here before. The security camera was busted anyhow.

"Fuck... yeah.. right like that, baby... suck me... show me what that talented mouth can do..." Phil groaned, feeling Mor take him out and stroke his wet cock, blowing on the head and causing him chills.

"You're so nice and hard.." Mor purred, licking up the shaft and across the head, digging his tongue in the slit.

"Just for you, baby.. it's all for you.." Phil grunted, pulling Mor to his feet and helping him get the damn shirt off. Once he did he tossed it on the table and attacked Mor's neck, licking and sucking as he helped him inch his jeans down. He turned them around, helping Johnny hop up on the table and get his jeans over his shoes before placing them with the shirt. He ran his hands up Mor's spread legs. "You got lube, baby?"

Mor bit his lip. "I got lotion... but that cost a lot."

Phil nodded and kissed his arousal swollen lips. "I'll get some hand lotion out of the store. Just take a second."

"And yet you get onto poor Ribbit." Mor tisked, shaking his head.

Phil scoffed. "Poor? Right." He pulled up his pants and bounded off into the store, locating the lotion quickly before running back to Morrison. He popped open the lid.

"Hurry, Philly.. I need you.."

Phil almost spilled it and poured some out onto his fingers. He was almost trembling from the anticipation. He started to prep Johnny, but the brunette stopped him. "I need to.."

"Prep me later.." Mor giggled, wrapping his leg around Phil and pulling him close. "Just fuck me now.." He purred, staring at him with lusty eyes and a seductive smirk.

Phil shuddered and rubbed the lotion on himself. It usually felt different.. but if they needed to, it was used. He aimed his cock at Johnny's entrance, pushing past the small pink pucker and on inside. He groaned at the tight heat surrounding him and Johnny whimpered, locking his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Phil felt him kissing his throat as he started to thrust. It was slow at first and then got harder as they adjusted.

Mor's soft chocolate eyes locked on Phil's. "Harder, Philly.. pound my ass.. make me cum so hard for you.. that's it.. oh, shit.." Mor cried out as his prostate was rammed, his hips arching upward and his head tossed back as Phil placed kisses up and down his bare neck.

"That feel good, baby.. fuck, you're tight.." Phil took hold of him, jerking him in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, god.. Phil.. that's perfect, baby.. fuck.. yes.. damn.. Phil!" Johnny screamed as he came, spilling out onto his abs and Phil's fingers. His body trembling and pleasure exploding within him.

"Ah, baby.. you're perfect.. feel so.. perfect, Johnny.." Phil murmured as he followed him, cumming deep inside him. Maybe his orgasm wasn't as dramatic, but the pleasure was wonderfully intense and his knees almost buckled from it. They held each other for a moment, stealing kisses as they panted and cooled down before Phil pulled out and helped them clean up and dress.

Phil then, out of a guilty conscious, went back to pay for the lotion. The owner had once commented that someone bought a lot of lotion. _"Maybe you should get in lube?" _Phil had laughed and his boss's ears turned red. They did get in some lube soon after to go along with their condoms- it was a gas station, they sold all kinds of traveling shit- but they were currently out of lube now.

The couple straightened up and left out the back way, Phil locking up the back door as they did so.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, PhilMor sex! Yay! Srsly, I've been dying to write these two since the Christmas Shots. Tell Wes to quit hijacking the fic (not that he does). He's killing my beliefs of OCs and making me look like a hypocrite. (huffs) I need the werewolf to stop being elusive. It's a fucking werewolf fic! Phil blurted out the first famous arty dude to come to mind. Which is coincidentally the first to come to my mind. & Picasso for Jeff cuz he's all abstract & stuff in his work. Me (& the characters in the fic) know very little of art, lol. (pants tiredly) Three updates in one day (four if I count the Futurama one)**


End file.
